Kenji Utsumi
|birthplace = Kitakyūshū, Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan |expired = |deathplace = Tokyo, Japan |cause = Peritoneal cancer |nationality = Japanese |spouse = Michiko Nomura |children = 1 |occupation = Actor, seiyū |active = 1955 - 2013 |status = Deceased |Agent = Ken Production}} (August 26, 1937 - June 13, 2013) was a Japanese seiyū and actor from Kitakyūshū, affiliated with the self-founded Ken Production. He was married to fellow seiyū Michiko Nomura until his own death due to penitoneal cancer in 2013. He was best known for his roles in Sally the Witch (1966) (as Sally's Papa), Fist of the North Star (as Raoh and Kaioh), Dr. Slump Arale-chan (as Senbei Norimaki), the Dragon Ball series (as Shenron, Commander Red, Recoome and the Tenkaichi Budōkai announcer), Fullmetal Alchemist (as Alex Louis Armstrong), and Hajime no Ippo (as Coach Kamogawa). He was also the official dub-over artist for Steve McQueen, Sammy Davis, Jr., Victor Mature, and Robert Shaw. He received a lifetime achievement award at the third Seiyu Awards. Voice roles Television animation *''Akazukin Chacha'' (Cloud) *''Astro Boy'' (Tokugawa) *''Cat's Eye'' (Chief) *''Dr. Slump Arale-chan'' (Sembei Norimaki) *''Dragon Ball'' (Shenron, Tenkaichi Budōkai announcer, Commander Red, Senbei Norimaki) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (Shenron (first voice), Recoome) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (Shenron) *''One Outs'' (Tsuneo Saikawa) *''Fist of the North Star'' (Raoh) *''Fist of the North Star 2'' (Raoh, Kaioh) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (Alex Louis Armstrong, Phillip Gargantos Armstrong) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (Alex Louis Armstrong) *''Hajime no Ippo'' (Kamogawa Genji) *''Neo-Human Casshern'' (Braiking Boss) *''NEEDLESS'' (Gido) *''Mach Go Go Go'' (original) (Inspector Rokugō Detector") *''Sally the Witch (1966)'' (Sally's Papa) *''Sally the Witch (1989)'' (Sally's Grandfather) *''Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen'' (Hades) *''Shinzo Ningen Casshern'' (Braiking Boss) *''Casshern Sins'' (Braiking Boss) *''Berserk (Manga)'' (Zodd) *''Mayoi Neko OVERRUN!'' (Kikai Kōshaku) OVA *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Sidney Sitolet) *''Casshern robot hunter (1994)'' (Braiking Boss) Theater animation *''Uchū Enbon Daisensō'' (Officer Blacky) Video games *''Cowboy Bebop: Tsuioku no Yakyoku'' (Gonza) *''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' (Garland) *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' (Colonel Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Duke of Soleanna) *''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!'' (Ripto) *''Tatsunoko Fight'' (Braiking Boss) *''Transformers Armada The Game'' (Onslaught) *''Space Channel 5'' (Chief Blank) Dubbing roles *''Diamonds Are Forever'' (1990 TBS edition) (James Bond) *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (Hexxus) *''From Russia with Love'' (TBS and TV Asahi editions) (Red Grant) *''Galaxy Quest'' (1999) (Sarris) *''Little Shop of Horrors'' (Audrey II) *''Live and Let Die'' (TBS edition) (Doctor Kananga/Mister Big) *''The Living Daylights'' (TBS edition) (Brad Whitaker) *''The Lord of the Rings'' film trilogy (Gimli) *''The Matrix'' trilogy (Fuji TV edition) (Morpheus) *''Moonraker'' (TBS edition) (Sir Hugo Drax) *''Never Say Never Again'' (Fuji TV and TV Asahi editions) (Maximillian Largo) *''Shrek'' series (Wolf) *''Son of the Mask'' (Odin) *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' (Montgomery "Scotty" Scott (second voice)) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (BS2 edition) (Shredder) *''Thomas and Friends'' (Gordon the Big Engine) *''Tomorrow Never Dies'' (Fuji TV edition) (Jack Wade) *''Transformers Animated'' (Grimlock) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (Detective Eddie Valiant) *''Budgie The Little Helicopter'' (Chuck and Lionel) External links *Ken Production profile *Kenji Utsumi at the Anime News Network ar:كينجي أُتسمي fr:Kenji Utsumi it:Kenji Utsumi ja:内海賢二 pt:Kenji Utsumi th:เคนจิ อุสึมิ Category:1937 births Category:2013 deaths Category:Deceased persons Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Kitakyūshū Category:Ken Production